


Чудеса случаются

by lara_alexandr



Series: О долгах [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 21:19:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8816566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lara_alexandr/pseuds/lara_alexandr
Summary: Верьте





	

Гарри возвращается домой за полчаса до ужина. Слышно, как в столовой брякает посудой домовик, накрывая на стол, а со второго этажа доносятся приглушённые голоса. В гостиной никого, и только леди Блэк тихо посапывает, сидя в кресле. 

Гарри вымотан практически до предела. Дело О`Нила оказалось сложнее, чем представлялось на первый взгляд. Свидетели ни в какую не хотели сотрудничать, доказательная база рассыпалась на глазах, да ещё пострадавший вдруг дал задний ход. 

Поттер скидывает осточертевшие за день туфли и галстук. Хочется рухнуть на диван, вытянуть ноги и попробовать, наконец, тот дивный виски, что на прошлой неделе привёз из Дублина Северус. Гарри наливает из толстостенного графина янтарный напиток и с наслаждением принюхивается. Он подносит бокал ко рту, предвкушая, но не успевает сделать и глотка, когда перед ним появляется Кричер.

Эльф неодобрительно смотрит на хозяина и впервые произносит эту странную фразу:  
\- Хозяин тяжёлый.

Домовик щёлкает пальцами, и Гарри понимает, что в бокале теперь вместо виски яблочный сок, который он выпивает чисто машинально. 

Подумать о странном поведении Кричера Поттер не успевает – на него с радостным криком налетает Ева.

\- Папочка вернулся! – дочь виснет на шее.

Гарри подбрасывает её, а потом с наслаждением целует Драко.

Уже ночью, приняв душ перед сном, Гарри стоит перед зеркалом в ванной совершенно обнажённый и внимательно смотрит на своё отражение, которое радует. Он в отличной форме.

\- Ну, ладно, - пожимает плечами Поттер. – Поработаю над косыми. 

 

***

 

Всё повторяется через пару недель.

Дело O`Нила сдвигается, наконец, с мёртвой точки. Сегодня был вычислен ключевой момент, позволяющий засадить виновника в Азкабан до конца дней его. К тому же главой Отдела был обещан семидневный отпуск за благополучное завершение дела. 

Гарри возвращается домой в приподнятом настроении. Ему не терпится поделиться отличной новостью с Драко. В гостиной только Гермиона, обложенная со всех сторон пергаментами и разнокалиберными фолиантами. Свитки и книги лежат на сиденьях диванов и кресел, на кофейном столике и даже на полу. 

\- Что-то важное? – интересуется Поттер.  
\- Составляю свой вариант брачного договора, - Гермиона подставляет щёку для поцелуя, не переставая строчить.  
\- О! – неопределённо восклицает Гарри и тянется к её кружке с чёрным кофе, который подруга способна употреблять в любое время дня и ночи в любых количествах. Кофе настолько крепкий, что Драко однажды предложил его не заваривать, а просто жевать зёрна. Разница была бы не слишком заметна. – Можно?  
\- Да, конечно. 

Кричер возникает с едва слышным хлопком.

\- Хозяин тяжёлый, - безапелляционно заявляет эльф, и кофе в кружке заменяется на тёплое молоко.

Гермиона отрывается от своей писанины, и какое-то время они с Гарри тупо таращатся друг на друга.

***

 

Законченное и подшитое дело О`Нила выглядит как свеженькая конфетка.

Гарри присутствует на заседании Визенгамота и аплодирует едва ли не громче всех, когда оглашают приговор. Робардс и Кингсли добрых полчаса благодарят невыразимцев за блестяще проделанную работу – дело действительно было резонансным. 

Уже после всего Гарри аппарирует в маггловский Лондон, в крошечный тёмный магазинчик, где его радостным возгласом приветствует хозяин. Весёлый толстячок француз. Они спускаются в магически расширенный подвал, где с помощью целой системы чар поддерживается оптимальная температура, а на бесконечных стеллажах, дожидаясь своей очереди, лежит разлитое по бутылкам сжиженное солнце. 

Гарри слабо разбирается в вопросах винопития и поэтому целиком и полостью полагается на мнение хозяина погреба. Он уходит из магазина примерно через час, бережно прижимая к груди тщательно запакованную бутылку сухого белого. 

Блэк-хаус встречает его тишиной. Гарри ещё утром намекает Гермионе, что неплохо бы проведать мэнор. Подруга всегда была девушкой сообразительной, так что Люциус и Северус и пикнуть не успевают, как их ставят перед фактом того, что выходные будут проведены за городом. Уговаривать Еву провести пару дней без родителей не пришлось – намёк на некий презент, дожидающийся её на конюшне поместья, сработал на все сто. 

Гарри отсылает порывающегося помочь Кричера, предварительно спрятав бутылку вина, и сам готовит холодные закуски, нарезает сыр и красиво раскладывает фрукты. Хочется банальной романтики. Он сервирует кофейный столик под пристальным вниманием Вальпурги. 

\- Ого! - Гарри оборачивается на возглас. Драко стоит в дверном проёме, привалившись к косяку. – По какому поводу праздник?  
\- О`Нилу дали пожизненное.  
\- Поздравляю. 

Они целуются долго и не торопясь, смакуя каждое движение и каждый вздох. 

\- Весь дом наш, - шепчет Гарри, касаясь губами чувствительного местечка за ухом супруга.  
\- Сделаем это на кровати родителей? – Драко отстраняется на мгновение и иронично изгибает бровь. 

Оба фыркают. 

С лёгким шелестом вино льётся в бокалы. Хрусталь тонко звенит, когда они чокаются:  
\- За нас?  
\- За нас.

Гарри ещё успевает ощутить божественный аромат винограда, согретого щедрым южным солнцем, когда благородный напиток в его бокале сменяется простой кипячёной водой. 

\- Хозяин тяжёлый, - упрямо заявляет Кричер, скрещивая тощенькие лапки на груди. 

Драко замирает с открытым ртом, а Поттер, чувствуя, что ещё чуть-чуть и он взорвётся, со стуком ставит бокал на столик:  
\- Спасибо, Кричер. Я уже понял, что толстый. Даю честное гриффиндорское, что скину к Рождеству пару фунтов.  
\- Хозяин тяжёлый, - повторяет Кричер, нетерпеливо притопывая ногой. 

Гарри издаёт нечто среднее между стоном и рычанием и оборачивается к Драко, когда слышит растерянное:  
\- Гарри?..  
На лице Малфоя одновременно радость и неверие. Он отбрасывает бокал, и тот с жалобным стоном разлетается на множество осколков. Драко делает широкой шаг к Гарри и опускается перед ним на колени.

\- Малфой, ты чего? – испуганно шепчет Поттер. 

Вместо ответа Драко вытягивает полы поттеровской рубашки из-за пояса брюк и целует в район пупка. Снова и снова. Прижимается горячим лбом к твёрдому прессу и снова целует. И Гарри чувствует кожей влагу. 

\- Я же думал, что всё… что никогда… - лихорадочно шепчет Драко, а Гарри стоит совершенно неподвижно, неловко разведя руки в стороны. – И Ева моя дочь. Я люблю её, но… Спасибо, Гарри. Спасибо, спасибо, спасибо. 

В голове Поттера щёлкает, и всё становится на свои места – и маниакальное стремление Кричера накормить Гарри полезной пищей, и его странные слова, и его шепотки с Вальпургой в последнее время которые тут же прекращались, стоило Поттеру войти в комнату. А ещё Гарри вспоминает вердикт врачей, вынесенный Драко сразу после войны:  
\- В результате многочисленных Круцио ваш организм, мистер Малфой, полностью утратил способность к вынашиванию. Вероятность зачатия от вашей спермы практически равна нулю. Вряд ли вы когда-нибудь станете отцом. 

Гарри вспоминает отчаяние и безысходность в глазах Драко, их многочисленные бесплодные попытки, зелья Северуса, выматывающие обследования у магглов и за границей, поездки на лечебные воды и грязи. И то, как Драко сказал полгода назад:  
\- Всё. Больше не могу. 

Они смирились. И вдруг…

\- Я люблю тебя. Я так тебя люблю. 

Верьте и никогда не теряйте надежду. Чудеса случаются.


End file.
